1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 disclose a prior audio jack connector 100′, including an insulating housing 10′ and a plurality of contacts received in the insulating housing 10′. The insulating housing 10′ disposes a plurality of contact-receiving grooves including a first contact-receiving groove 121′, a second contact-receiving groove 131′ and a third contact-receiving groove 111′. The contacts, including a first signal contact 30′, a second signal contact 40′ and a third signal contact 20′, are separately contained in the first, second and third contact-receiving grooves 121′, 131′ and 111′. The third contact-receiving groove 111′ includes a third holding groove 111′ extending up and down, and a third accepting groove 112′ located on a bottom wall 101′ of the insulating housing 10′ and communicated with the third holding groove 111′. The third signal contact 20′ has a planar third holding portion 21′, a locking portion 22′ located on one side of the third holding portion 21′, a spring arm 23′ extending downward from a lower end of the locking portion 22′ and then bent inward, and a third contacting portion 24′ tiltedly extending from an end of the spring arm 23′. The third contacting portion 24′ disposes a raised portion 25′. The third holding portion 21′ and the locking portion 22′ are retained in the third holding groove 111′ of the insulating housing 10′. The spring arm 23′ and the third contacting portion 24′ are received in the third accepting groove 112′.
However, the spring arm 23′ of the prior third signal contact 20′ has a short arm of force, and the plastic deformation is easily produced during movement of the spring arm 23′. The action space of the spring arm 23′ is small so that the spring arm 23′ is easily protruding from the bottom surface of the insulating housing 10′.